


The Legacy Left Behind

by CirclesArePointless



Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: 10 years on, Honoka reflects on the legacy μ's left and how it shaped the school idol scene as we know today.
Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021, Stories I Like





	The Legacy Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> my submission for the Easy-3 prompt of IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger event: Write a fic with characters aged-up over ten years

The days were getting darker. By now, most of the office workers had already packed themselves in sardine cans, leaving the many monoliths of glass and concrete in the bustling city empty. Amidst these glittering skyscrapers, there exists several wood structures around the districts, one of which hosts the Homura Bakery.

The glowing orange hue up above meant that it was already closing time. The last of the customers had already left just mere minutes ago, which eased up the whole process. All Honoka had to do was lock the doors.

Luckily, all their confections had almost sold out, meaning that there wouldn’t be much wastage for the day. She hated the thought of having her family’s hard work left uneaten, so whenever there was still considerable stock left, she would leave a tray of them outside for everyone to take. They were better off in someone’s stomach than into the trash bin.

Their manjuus especially were a sought-out delicacy, extremely popular among citizens, workers, and visitors of Akihabara alike. It was a recipe passed down from generations, a recipe that Honoka was sure that no other bakeries could replicate.

As she looked back at the counter, she could basically count how much was left with just her fingers. In this case, it didn’t necessitate her giving it away, as it was something that could easily end up in her stomach. Or maybe for this time, her younger sister’s stomach. There were only three pieces of red bean manjuu left today, and well, let’s just say Honoka wasn’t a fan of it.

Once she had tidied up the business quarter of the house, the orange-haired lady made her way to the private quarter at the back. Slumping her exhausted body on the couch, she absentmindedly turned on her television, tuning into whatever was on the air.

By chance, she came across an entertainment programme, where they were discussing the newest happenings in the school idol scene. The topic stopped her fingers from fiddling with the remote further.

_Wow, had it been a decade already?_

Honoka took a moment to gaze at a poster neatly plastered onto the wall, a poster that reminded her so much of the past she cherished.

Her youth, as well as that of her friends, were well-preserved in the form of a photograph. Oh, how much she missed them. Sure, even after they disbanded, they hung around with each other once in a while. Even their group chat was still active! But boy, Honoka would be lying if she said she didn’t want to do this idol thing with them all over again.

But even then, she would like things to stay as it is. Nothing lasts forever, and frankly, she didn’t see the need for μ’s to continue anyways. They were nine, and they will forever stay nine.

Her blue eyes were now glued to the screen, but that didn’t stop her brain from wandering around. Even after all these years, she had a hard time believing that she had done it. Sometimes, it just felt so surreal to see her name, her friends’ names, her group name, associated with all the wild success they had in their heyday.

And in turn, they helped inspire people for generations to come. That was something Honoka was very proud about. She never thought that her idea of bandwagoning into the scene as a complete amateur to save their school ended up being a huge inspiration to some.

It felt odd too, to see many people looking up to her. While she appreciated the attention, the fact that her name, her group, being equated to that of legends sometimes left her stunned. She couldn’t count how many people were left starstruck whenever it’s her shift. Her family bakery had essentially become a pilgrimage site of sorts.

And of course, even after their disbandment, Honoka paid close attention to the scene from time to time. She had seen many new names popping up, some of which had been very promising. She had seen many groups come and go too.

The phenomenon had permeated across society since then. Not only were they limited to urban metropolises, but there had also been new idol groups emerging from the rural countryside too. One of which had even won the prestigious Love Live! competition! What were they called again? Aquo-, Aqua-, Aqours! Yeah, that was it, Aqours.

Then, there were also these solo idols from the nearby district of Odaiba. The concept piqued her interest so much, she wished them so much luck and commended their efforts in bringing something new and unique into the scene.

And now in front of her, it seems like they were introducing a new idol group. Honoka had to wait for a few moments before she could get a glimpse of their faces; five students who would perform under the name Liella. _A beautiful name_ , she thought.

Her lips formed a smile as sweet as her family’s manjuu. Seeing the torch she lit being passed down from generation to generation sure does that. This has got to be what her ancestors felt if they see how their recipe withstood the test of time, right?

Honoka was happy that her legacy had paved the way for many others to come.

**Author's Note:**

> come join heaven which run these challenges: https://discord.gg/CaqureT


End file.
